Something for the pain
by 3R
Summary: 1995 y un partido de fútbol teenchester . One Shot


_Este pequeño fic fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Lau (Lauranthalas) y surgió porque tanto ella, como yo y como más de alguna amiga seguidoras de los niños, seguíamos shockeadas por ese final de temporada (Y lo que viene no pinta mejor)... El caso es que quería volver a algo más suave, más brotherly, más tierno... salió ésto... (Lo siento Lau, merecías un regalo mucho mejor, como es difícil que tu cumple se me olvide, el año próximo me lo curraré de verdad)_

_Es uno One shot desde tres puntos de vista: Sam, John y Dean. Y se inspira en un trofeo de fútbol que se encontró Sam en cierto almacén de Búfalo que unos ladrones habían tenido la mala fortuna de asaltar._

_Estoooo, lo de siempre, Los niños no son míos (más quisiera yo) y no gano nada con ésto. El título, bueno, ni es original, ni es mío ni tiene demasiado sentido, pero es el que le puse, es una canción de Bon Jovi._

_Pues creo que eso es todo, ¿por qué he tardado más de dos meses en colgarlo? Porque soy un desastre y no guardé copia cuando se lo envié a Lau, o eso creía hasta ayer que me puse a hacer limpieza de correo y Voila. _

_Creo que pega ahora a falta de un mes para el inicio de temporada y con los avances tan desalentadores que están saliendo... "Algo para la pena"_

* * *

><p><strong>Something for the pain<strong>

SAM

Sam Winchester miró a su alrededor, todos los chicos de su equipo estaban arropados por sus familiares, padres, madres, hermanos, primos, amigos, estaba a punto de marcharse discretamente cuando escuchó la orgullosa voz de Dean "Si, mi hermano es el goleador" se volvió y vio al pecoso hablando con Catherine Johnson, la hermana de Jammal, el portero de su equipo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sammy! – le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y un cariñoso abrazo – Te dije que no me perdería la final por nada del mundo

- Creí que no vendrías – se abrazó a su cintura – eres el mejor

- Sí, lo sé, y no he venido solo – separó al chico – a ver si te haces un poco mayor y te dejas de tantos arrumacos, que ya tienes doce años.

Sam miró a su sonriente hermano que parecía tan satisfecho que pensó "¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora?", no tuvo que esperar demasiado, una enorme y ruda mano se posó cariñosa en su hombro "¡Papá!", el niño se abrazó al adulto como si hubiesen estado separados por mucho tiempo. "Tranquilo tigre, venga, que tienes que coger tu trofeo"

Subió al escenario en una nube, no prestó atención apenas a la entrega de trofeos del tercer y cuarto puesto. Aplaudió mecánicamente sin dejar de observar a su padre y a Dean que entre el público sonreían aguardando el gran momento.

El director del colegio entregó el trofeo de los subcampeones y tocó el del máximo goleador del torneo, el mejor portero y el del MVP. Sam cogió el del máximo goleador, la figura de plata casi resbala de sus manos por los nervios. Era la primera vez que un Winchester se llevaba un premio deportivo.

Oyó el silbido de su hermano mayor, jaleándole desde el público, no podía dejar de mirar el gesto de satisfacción y orgullo de su padre, nunca lo había visto tan orgulloso de él. Después le dieron la copa de campeones y tras hacerles unas fotos y recibir el aplauso del público, bajó corriendo a reunirse con su familia.

Le dio el trofeo a su padre y se puso a comentar con su hermano las mejores jugadas del partido. Era cierto que lo habían visto, las respuestas de Dean, sus críticas, buscando picarle… No sabía cómo lo habían hecho pero habían logrado llegar a tiempo.

JOHN

- ¿Para qué vamos al pueblo? – se sujetó el hombro, el golpe recibido había sido fuerte, y aunque no tenía nada roto el dolor era intenso – Estoy seguro de que en casa de Bobby hay analgésicos suficientes.

- No vamos a la farmacia papá – el chico torció en dirección al polideportivo de Sioux Falls

- Venga Dean, estás tan agotado como yo, necesitas descansar

- Descansaremos después, esto es importante – su hijo sonrió al ver que el partido final aún no había comenzado – vamos a ver si encontramos sitio.

No replicó, es cierto que estaba cansado, pero el pecoso había conducido durante diez horas sin parar y ahora sabía por qué. El único sitio que encontraron estaba tan alejado del campo que Dean con un codazo le dio los prismáticos. "No nos va a ver" musitó el chico contrariado.

Durante la hora de partido (al ser niños sólo jugaron tiempos de veinticinco minutos) observó al mayor de sus hijos. Como si aquel absurdo deporte europeo le importara, animando, protestando, gritándole al árbitro. Como un adolescente normal y corriente, como si no acabase de profanar un cementerio y quemar unos huesos dentro de su tumba.

Por un momento olvidó a qué se dedicaba, el torbellino castaño del pequeño era levantado a hombros por sus compañeros "¿Lo ha hecho bien?" musitó sorprendido. "Es el máximo goleador papá, han ganado por él, ¡Bien Sammy, eres el puto amo!". Al ver cómo algunos de los adultos presentes miraban mal al chico le regañó, "Ese lenguaje Dean".

- ¡Vamos abajo papá! – se asombró de que aún tuviera energías para bajar saltando de grada en grada - ¡Venga vejestorio!

DEAN

Saltó de grada en grada, el partido había acabado y todos los jugadores del equipo de su hermano estaban rodeados por su familia. Apretó el paso, el crío era un sentimental y era capaz de irse corriendo si no los había visto.

Su padre se quedó enseguida atrás. Vale que estaba herido pero tuvo que meterle prisa "¡Venga Vejestorio!" Aunque por la mirada de su padre supo que se había ganado una colleja no lo lamentó lo más mínimo. Tropezó con una muchacha en el corro que rodeaba a los jugadores. "Perdona" se disculpó, la chica de color le miró de mala manera, "Aquí sólo pueden estar los jugadores y sus familiares más cercanos"

- Pues tú no pareces jugadora, eres demasiado atractiva para jugar al fútbol con estos mocosos – sonrió el muchacho, aunque la sonrisa no acababa de llegar a sus ojos, aún no había localizado a Sam.

- Soy hermana del portero – replicó orgullosa la muchacha - ¿y tú? ¿puedes estar aquí?

- Si – le respondió con el mismo o más orgullo – mi hermano es el goleador

Volvió a echar una mirada alrededor y se encontró con la felicidad pintada en la cara del pequeño "¡Hey! ¡Sammy!" dudó entre darle unas palmaditas en la espalda o darle un abrazo, al final hizo las dos cosas, estaba tan orgulloso de él "Te dije que no me perdería la final por nada del mundo"

- Creí que no vendrías – Sam parecía más contento que cuando metió el gol que les daba la victoria, mereció la pena conducir durante casi toda la noche para llegar al partido – eres el mejor

- Sí, lo sé, y no he venido solo – demonios, ese niño iba a conseguir que le saliesen coletas como siguiera siendo tan sentimental – a ver si te haces un poco mayor y te dejas de tantos arrumacos, que ya tienes doce años.

La mirada confusa de su hermanito le hizo reír "prepárate mocoso porque seguro que a él no lo esperabas" pensó al ver acercarse al adulto sigilosamente "¡Papá!", Sam se abrazó a su padre como segundos atrás se había abrazado a él, y Dean tragó saliva intentando disimular la euforia que crecía en su pecho al ver la inusual escena "Tranquilo tigre, venga, que tienes que coger tu trofeo" sonrió John, aunque esa sonrisa de orgullo confundió a Dean que por un segundo creyó que lo incluía a él.

El pequeño subió al escenario con todos sus compañeros pero no apartaba la mirada de ellos como si creyera que desaparecerían de un momento a otro. "gracias hijo" musitó su padre sin perder la sonrisa.

La ceremonia fue rápida, entregaron un montón de premios y trofeos, y llegó el turno del máximo goleador del campeonato, se puso a silbar con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Así se hace Sammy! ¡Eres el mejor!" jaleó secundado tímidamente por su padre que no podía borrar aquella expresión satisfecha y orgullosa.

No le sorprendió que el pequeño le diera el trofeo a John, pero le molestó un poco que no creyera que habían visto el partido. "¿Qué te crees renacuajo? El segundo estabas en fuera de juego, ese no debió valer, y el cuarto se lo tenían que haber dado al número cuatro del otro equipo, si no intenta despejarlo no hubiese entrado" vio el típico mohín de disgusto del chico, se rió de él, "Pero los dos que no han valido fueron golazos ¿sabes? No sé dónde tiene el árbitro los ojos"

Subieron al coche para ir a casa de tío Bobby. Su padre se puso al volante "Lo llevo yo Dean, estoy más descansado, ¿Sabes Sam? Tu hermano ha conducido más de diez horas seguidas, sin parar, sólo para que llegásemos a tiempo de ver tu partido".

Dean miró furioso a su padre, lo que le faltaba, ahora el mocoso lo contemplaba con su expresión más irresistible de "¡qué bueno eres! ¡Cuánto te quiero!"


End file.
